Seraphic Heart
by Kuritiragonette
Summary: It's been a century since the end of the Human/Vampire war and the Humans have pushed the vampires back underground. Mikaela is made the leader of the new Vampire society, and governs it well until Yu dies. He is at the point of giving up when a human finds it's way into the Vampire city and tries to befriend him. Could it pull him out of the shadows, or push him in deeper? #MMDpic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N FF IDEA!  
[P.S. This was just a little thought that was floating in my brain that I decided to write down to see if I could expand it more.]  
PLEASE SIT BACK, RELAX, AND ENJOY THIS ONS STORY.  
[Oh, and the prologue is a really short explanation of when this story takes place.]**

* * *

 ***Prologue***

 _100 years._

 _That's how long it's been since the war between prey and predator, food and consumer was put to an end._  
 _But, to be more precise..._  
 _It was the fight at the end of the world..._  
 _Between Humans and Vampires..._  
 _After the war, the Humans made peace with the broken down population of Vampires._  
 _They agreed to let the Vampires live on one condition..._  
 _That they would stay down in their underground cities...and only once per year could they come out to feed...to prevent them from dying._  
 _They lived by this rule the Humans made as they began to rebuild their society..._  
 _After much time did they finally decide on who should help them turn their lives around._  
 _The majority of the small Vampire population chose a new Vampire that they saw fit to help them in the dawn of this new age._  
 _His name was Hyakuya._  
 _Mikaela Hyakuya._  
 _The new ruler of the city of Sanguinem, the largest capital of the old Vampire world._  
 _He ruled alongside his helpers, ex-Progenitors Ferid Bathory and Krul Tepes._  
 _His first few years he ruled excellently and made laws that helped keep the Vampires from going to the Human world also known as 'The Upper World'._  
 _He was surprised to know that he was the new ruler, but the went out and helped his new brethren despite that._  
 _He would occasionally travel to the upper world to see his closest friend._  
 _It was peaceful in both worlds and everyone was glad._  
 _That was until time took its toll on poor Mika's heart._  
 _Even though he was a vampire -an immortal being- that didn't mean that his human comrades were._  
 _The death of his brother...his childhood friend...crushed him forever._  
 _They say his face was covered by a darkened cloud that hazed his sapphires with an atmosphere of despair._  
 _He refused public speaking...he wished to not leave his room..._  
 _He mourned for years after that fateful day._  
 _It had been about a decade since he last showed his face to his subjects._  
 _They could all see the overwhelming sadness in his eyes._  
 _They could hear his song of angst every time he spoke._  
 _His heart...had frozen to ice..._  
 _The people wondered...'Could there possibly be a way to save our ruler that has saved us?'_  
 _Little did they know...their question was soon going to be answered..._  
 _By her..._

* * *

 ***Sanguinem Castle, Evening***

"Sir, it's time for you to feed." The voice of Corra, a maid of mine, knocked from the other side of the thick oak door.  
"Corra...come in please..." I said, hoping I was audible enough.  
A beam of light peeked in, followed by a slow squeal from the hinges as the door opened and she came in.  
"Sir, you called for me?"  
"Yes...I would like you to bring my dinner here for me..."  
She bowed.  
"Hai."  
And the door creaked closed as she went to do her task.  
I lied there on the silken sheets...remembering...all the memories that I had with him...  
I felt my eyes burn at the ends, tears waiting to rain out.  
I calmed down, taking a few breaths, then I reluctantly went to the far side of my room, where there was a small dining table for one with an open book I've been reading.  
I slowly sat down in the elegantly crafted seat, and read were I'd left off.  
A few moments later, Corra brought my food, another human criminal had already been killed.  
"Thank you..Corra..." I took the man from her, brought out my fangs, and began to drink.  
I drank very little, for I wasn't very hungry, and handed the rest to her.  
"Sir, are you sure I can have this? He still has a lot of blood in him."  
I waved a hand of approval as I cleaned the rouge stain from my lips with my handkerchief.  
"Thank you for your generosity, Sir." She said, and dismissed herself to her quarters.  
It has been a few days since I had gone out of my room to do anything, so I decided to get up and take a stroll through the halls for a little movement.  
The door creaked open as I met with mischievous red eyes.  
"Mika, you're out? That's rare of you~." Ferid said, a grin on his face.  
I went around him.  
"So, what's the occasion? Hm~?" He sang as he strutted beside me.  
"...I felt stiff in my quarters..."  
"Oh, I see~." He finished as we went down the seemingly infinite hall.

 ***Somewhere Else** *****

"Man, how far is this treasure, anyway?" I sighed as I rummaged through my bag for a book.  
"It says it's still a ways down this cavern," I ran my finger under the line.  
"But I've been walking forever!"  
I fell to my knees, feeling exhausted, and still knowing that I would have to keep on until I found it.  
I sat there, taking a small break, when I heard something distant.  
It sounded...like...like people...  
/How could there be people this deep in the cave? _/_ I questioned myself as I turned my flashlight in the direction of the sound.  
I went deeper into the black, cool area.  
Then, I tripped on something, and lost my grip on the flashlight.  
"Ow, how did I not see that rock?" I stumbled up to find my flashlight in the darkness.  
"Found 'ya!" I flicked it back on, and saw I was in front of a gate or door of some sort.  
/Wonder where this leads to./ I examined it, touching it gently.  
It slowly opened, and lead into a tunnel that was alight with torches on the sides of the walls.  
Curious, I followed it until the sound of people became closer.  
I ran towards it, anxious to see what it could be.  
While dashing, I slipped on a wet area of mud that sent me sliding down towards a light at the end of the passage.  
I closed my eyes and prepared for impact.  
It was a twisty-turny ride and I could hear the sounds of people yelling to run out of the way as I came tumbling through.  
I then hit something very hard and took it with me as I finally came to a stop.  
"Ow, ow, ow..." I opened an eye to see my new surroundings.  
It was a marketplace, full of people in old-timey clothes, and it even had an older Gothic-like look about it and it's architecture.  
But I didn't have time for sight-seeing.  
A pair of people, one a girl with long pink hair in triple ponytails, and the other a man with hip-length silver locks rushed over to me.  
"Sir, you are not hurt, are you?" A maid with short chocolate hair said from beside me.  
I think she thought I was a boy with my short, messy ebony hair.  
"Um...Excuse me, lady, I'm a girl-"  
"I am fine, Corra..." A male voice said from behind me.  
I turned back fast and was met with a teenage boy that looked around my age, with fluffy blonde hair that faded to white at the top and searing ruby eyes.  
"Oh, are you alright?!" I jumped up and tried to help him up.  
"...Yes.." He responded in a small voice, and got back up to his feet, dusting his long, snowy cape.  
He turned to look at me, and he started to quietly examine me.  
"...and...who are you?"  
"Oh, I'm Yukari, Yukari Mizuki," I introduced myself.  
"And you ar-"  
"He's Mikaela Hyakuya, ruler of the city of Sanguinem." The pink haired girl said.  
"'Sanguinem'?" I repeated as I began to notice something strange about the people.  
All of them had red eyes.  
Even the boy they called 'Mikaela' had them, but they looked slightly clouded.  
"...tell me, Yukari..." Mikaela started.  
"...Did you come from the upper world?"  
I was confused by what he said.  
"'Upper World'? Do you mean Tokyo?" I asked.  
The crowd gasped, then fell into a silence.  
"...So...you are a human...correct?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"...answer my question..." He said, strictly.  
"...Yes."  
He waved a hand, and the maid came over to him, were they discussed something in whispers.  
She then came behind me and striked me in my neck, making me lose consciousness.  
That's when the visions started happening.

* * *

 **A/N FIIIINNNALLY DONE! [stretches arms]  
** NOW I'M GONNA HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL TOMORROW...  
MAN, I WISH I HAD SOME RAMUNE RIGHT ABOUT NOW...[yawn]  
ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND IF YOU DO, PLEASE FOLLOW THIS STORY TO GET UPDATED WHEN NEW CHAPS COME OUT!  
FOR NOW, I'M GOING TO GO TO SLEEP, GOT TO BE READY TO STUDY, AND STUDY, AND STUDY...AND...ZZZzzz


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I AM JUST IN LUV W/ THIS STORY, I WROTE IT ANY CHANCE I GOT TO! [maybe even during class...] ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAP~! XD**

* * *

 ***Yukari***

 _"I don't think I'm evil…."_  
Voices flooded my head, they sounded…..  
Like a crying child….  
 _"…Someone….help me…."_ It whimpered.  
 _"…It's scary in the dark…."_  
 _"….Why….why'd you have to go…Mommy….Daddy….?"  
_ /What's happening? Why am I hearing these things?/  
 _"…I want…"_ It began a sentence.  
 _"…to live again…."_  
I jolted up in bed...my skin sweaty and heart racing.  
/I-it was just a dream?/ I thought as I took calming breaths.  
/No, it was too real, it had to be something more than just that…/   
I just then took notice on my environment.  
The room was like something from medieval times, I was sleeping in a canopy bed along with fine silks as drapes, a handcrafted table in the far corner of the room, a long couch with a pile of white linens on it, and even a candleholder on a bedtable with a large flame eating away at the wick.  
/I remember now….I stumbled upon this town of so called 'Vampires' and accidentally bumped into the King or something like that, and then that Lolita-maid girl K. me…./  
I sat there, pondering on how I could escape from here.  
A rustling sound came from the pile of sheets, and it rolled over to its side to reveal a mess of curly golden locks under a snow hood.  
It made me jump for a moment, until I realized it was Mikaela sleeping.  
He looked troubled, even in his sleep.  
A slice of my past came back to me.  
"Mommy, I thought I saw a Monst-" I remembered going to my parents' room in the middle of the night, because I had nightmares that made me unable to go back to bed.  
I saw the sleeping face of my tired Mom, her expression was just like her eyes when she was awake.  
She had a hard time trying to make ends meet with multiple jobs that made her exhausted when she finally came home, and my father was the same.  
Both of them worked their hardest, for nothing.  
That was when I decided to become a treasure hunter, I wanted to help my family live a better life where they would come home not tried to death.  
I came back to reality, where I saw a ruby eye peer at me from under a white hood.  
I blinked a bit, making sure I was seeing what I thought I was seeing.  
"I'm sorry for interrupting your nap, Vampire King, but could you please tell me where we are?" I asked him as he sat up.  
"…You're in the castle, in my estate…." He said slowly.  
"Alright, and why am I here?"  
"…because you are an intruder," He began, taking off his hood.  
"And until I'm done questioning you, you will have to stay with me…"  
"Okay…."  
"…Yukari…be honest with me…did you really not know about us?" He questioned me.  
"..Yes…I mean, there are legends about your kind that only exist in fairy tales, I would've never thought that they were true." I responded.  
He looked down at the carpeted ground.  
I let him have a moment to himself before asking him another question.  
"So, do you mind if I go out?" I inched towards the door.  
His glare shot back at me, freezing me in place.  
"….No…"  
"Why not, I've answered your question, and I really need to get back home to my family." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.  
The room was silent until a sudden warmness came to my ankle.  
I looked down, and I saw nothing, but there were a glowing pair of red eyes coming from under the bed.  
I then saw the figure of a person along with the body of Mikaela in between me and the shadow before I closed my eyes in fear.

 ***Mikaela***

"…..Ferid, what did I tell you about coming into my quarters?….." My voice scolded stoically at the older Vampire as I shifted Yukari's weight in my arms.  
"Mika, dear, I just wanted to sample this human's bloo-" I ignored his explanation, and instead tried to strike him in the face, but he was too quick, as always.  
"M-mikaela? What happened?" Yukari asked as she slowly opened her lime gems.  
"W-why are you holding me like this?!" She yelled at me, a small red blush came on her face as she tugged the hem of her skirt down.  
Another memory came to me, one where Yu had the same expression on his face.  
I snapped back to reality.  
"...Gomen ne…." I let her down, where she stepped wrong, and within a blink of an eye, Ferid was there to help her regain her balance.  
"Hello, I think we might have started off on the wrong foot, but I am Ferid Bathory, a close friend of grumpy old Mika over there~."  
He went on one knee and kissed her hand, she had a confused look on her face.  
I took it that the humans of the upper world didn't do that anymore.  
"And you are?"  
"I'm Yukari Mizuki," She said, slowly moving her hand away from him.  
"I'm a treasure hunter from Tokyo."  
"Ah~. So you _are_ a human~…" He slowly started to circle her, I could tell he was looking to see if her blood would be good or not, like a gem collector examining his jewels for any flaws.  
In another blink, I could see him, fangs lengthened, nearing her neck.  
Something strange came into my head, and it caused me to grip my sword.  
/Why am I doing this?/  
And with one slice, I cleanly cut Ferid's arm off, missing Yukari entirely.  
But she was instead covered in blood.  
"W-what are you doing, Mikaela?!" She turned to me, her emeralds fear-stricken.  
'You killed him!"  
"My my, Mika, it seems like you have finally learned how to quickly attack your foe~." Ferid said, very impressed.  
"H-huh?!" She faced Ferid, who waved at her with his severed arm.  
"Did you actually think I would die~?" He sang and reattached his limb.  
I turned my eyes to Yukari, who was bundled up in a small bloody ball and was shivering.  
"It's been fun, but I have to go and rest up, I haven't slept in months~!" He said, and with that, he strutted his way out of the room.  
When he was gone I came down to Yukari's level, and saw that she was crying.  
"…Yukari…are you alright…?" A dulled vert iris slowly showed from puffed eyes.  
"I'm…sorry, Mikaela….but…can I borrow your shower?" She spoke silently.  
I responded by cracking open the door to the lavatory and leaving the room.  
I was silent, for I was remembering the color that her green orbs were.  
"….that look…." I slid down slowly on the other side of the dark oak.  
I couldn't help but be pierced by the memories.  
"….she's just like him…."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N DELAYS, DELAYS, DELAYS...  
[and the fact most of this is pre-written...]  
ANYWAY, ENJOY THIS NEW CHAP!**

* * *

 ***Yukari*  
**  
"The path of Darkness~…"  
I dried my soaked ink hair.  
"The empty white throne~…"  
I cleaned my face.  
"And the one who will weave a false tale~…"  
I tied my velvety towel around my hair, making a cone shape.  
"One day the blackened sun will fall to the earth~…."  
I put the oversized bathrobe over my clean clothes and tied the sash.  
"Banishing the white like Twilight, One's Thoughts~…."  
And finally, I wiped the steam from the mirror, showing my reflection in between clouds of condensation.  
I don't really know where I got my jet black hair and vibrant jade eyes from.  
My parents said it was what made me so cute to dress up with bright colors that brought out my eyes.  
The mirror me showed a tiny smile.  
I decided not to dwell on it too long and instead see if Mikaela came back yet.  
I came out of the shower room and saw that he wasn't there, and instead on the soft sheets there were a neatly folded set of clothes.  
"I wonder where he got these…" I observed as I lied them out on the bed.  
It was a beautiful mix of light and dark watercolors that were captured in cloth.  
"Well, let's see if they fit."

 ***Mikaela***

"How much longer until we let them out?" Krul asked as she took a glance at the clock tower that was to the north end of the city.  
"…about 10, but we're still waiting for Ferid…." I told her.  
/I don't understand how it takes 2 hours to 'Freshen up'/  
"Mika~, we're here~!"  
'We'?  
"About time, Bathory-" Krul spun around, but stood froze when she saw who was with him.  
A mix of ivory with a grey lace that went to black along with a lime choker encased with white ribbon and black bow caught my eyes immediately.  
"You…invited the human….?" Krul said slothfully, I think trying to see how nice the colors contrasted each other in Yukari's attire while staying focused on the matter at hand.  
"H-hey, s-stop staring, I just had nothing else to wear, alright?!" Yukari stuttered, attempting to use the black side-pieces of silk to hide her snowy stockings and knee-length skirt of her dress.  
"….Yukari…you look….um…." The words in my head failed to make the journey to my mouth as I admired the sight.  
That's when Ferid speedily came next to me.  
"Mika~. You know the citizens of the city might be under the influence that you're keeping a human captive, so~…." He whispered as he slipped something into my cloak.  
"Give these to her and I'll do the rest, alright~?" He winked at me as he made his way towards Krul to assist in keeping an eye on the soon to be released citizens that would go to the upper world to feed.  
I felt for what he had given me, it felt like a box.  
When I brought it out to examine it, I saw that he had given me a pair of rose-colored contact lenses.  
I understood what he was explaining.  
"…take these…" I gave them to Yukari, whose brows were bent in question.  
"….they will help you blend in…." I briefly instructed.  
She stared at them, then at me, and then she began to put them on.  
A few moments later, her now ruby eyes stood out from her forest green and monochrome gown.  
"Now I really look like one of you, don't I?" She grinned.  
Her personality was the polar opposite than what she looked like on the outside.  
"Mikaela, It's time to begin." Krul signaled towards the tower, it was nearing midnight.  
"….oh, thank you, Krul…." I began as I stepped forwards to the podium that was in front of the balcony.  
"Citizens of Sanguiem." I spoke loud, awakening my inner ruler voice.  
I could see that some of the citizens were eying Yukari for a moment before she turned to look at them, where they saw her rouge eyes and turned their attention back to me.  
"It is that time of the year where we Vampires travel upwards to the upper world to feed."  
The crowd applauded.  
"At the stroke of midnight, we will open the gates, and you can finally quench your thirst that has accumulated in the past year of your last feeding." I explained to the mass as the clock rang an echoing chime.  
2, the vampires rushed to the gate.  
3, Krul, Ferid, and Yukari stepped up beside me.  
4, I narrowed my eyes to see the mob swarming at the gates.  
5, Krul had a small smile on her face.  
6, Ferid twirled a strand of silver around his finger.  
7, Yukari was practically at the edge of the balcony trying to see what was going on.  
8, she leaned a bit too far over the edge.  
9, she was falling, and was getting awfully close to the ground.  
10, I tried, but I could not catch her in time.  
11, I dive under, my arms ready to catch her.  
12, the gates groan open, she tumbles on top of me, the ex-councilmen observed in shock.  
"What…Mikaela….?" She asked, getting up slowly.  
"Yu, you're not hurt, are you?!" I sat up fast and grabbed her shoulders gently, yet firmly.  
"…No…I'm fine…." She said, eyes a bit wide.  
I pulled her in for a close embrace.  
"…please….don't do that ever again…Yu-chan…"  
She was silent and still for a while, trying to understand everything.  
"…Mikaela...?" She questioned, still in my arms.  
"Who's this….Yu-chan?"

 ***Yukari***

"How do you know about him?!" Mikaela was acting odd after I asked him who this 'Yu-chan' was.  
"I don't, it's just that you called me 'Yu-chan' and I thought you were talking about someone else."  
He let go and turned his rose orbs away from my view.  
"….he….was…my…brother…" He said, quiet and hesitantly.  
Based on the way he was talking, I could understand everything.  
I then came over and put my hand on top of one of his gloved ones.  
He swiftly faced my way, tear lines down his face.  
I felt like my eyes were shining with tears….because I knew how he felt right now.  
I knew…how it felt..  
To lose someone precious to you….  
 **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N FINALLY, I THINK I'LL START POSTING MORE ON THE WEEKEND, SINCE I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF WEEKEND HW...ENJOY THIS WHILE I PLAY FIRE EMBLEM FATES...;]**

* * *

 ****"So, what a day, huh?" He, the black shadow said, yawning.

"Yeah, I first was introduced to a creep and a king, then I was covered in blood, humiliated by a dress, and to finish the day, I was saved by the king again."  
I sighed.  
"It's kind of amazing, now that I think about it…" He began, looking up at the clear blue sky of my mind.  
"I can't believe monsters lived under our noses our whole lives."  
"Hm…" I said in agreement.  
He rolled onto his stomach and looked at me curiously.  
"You have something more on your mind."  
"Can't hide anything from you." I smiled.  
"Soooo…" He inched closer.  
"Alright, I'll tell you." I messed up his shadowy wild hair.  
I then went on my back and stared at the sky.  
"It's because he called me 'Yu-chan'….."  
"…and according to him, that used to be his brother…right?" He finished for me.  
I nodded.  
"It sounds like your incident, doesn't it?"  
"….I guess so…" I saw the sky fade to black and came to reality.  
"…and I'm _still_ here…" I got up, still in the same room as last time I woke up in this gloomy place.  
That's when I spotted Mikaela sitting in the shadowy corner of the candlelit room.  
"Hey, why're you watching me sleep like that creepy guy-lady?!" I launched one of thousands of pillows from the bed to him.  
He caught it.  
"…..I wasn't, I was just leisurely sitting here waiting for someone to call me…." He said, stoically.  
The room fell silent, just us two staring at each other, waiting for someone to talk.  
"Mikaela, tell me about your brother."  
"….why….?"  
"Because I'm bored."  
"….will you tell me your story if I tell you mine…?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
He then got up and crept closer until he came and perched on the edge of his bed.  
"….well I grew up in an abusive home, so much so, that when I was very young, my parents threw me out of a moving vehicle….that lead me to be taken in by an orphanage, where I was nurtured until my wounds of my past became scars that gradually healed….and a few years after my own arrival, on a snowy Christmas morning, we were presented with the gift of a new big brother….that's when I first met him, Yu-chan….." He was smiling, and his eyes seemed to have gained some happiness.  
"….we grew up as the eldest of the children, so we occasionally took care of them when the caretaker wasn't there…..we also became the closest of friends…..but, that changed when we were 8 years of age….when….the world came to an end…that's when our family was captured by the vampires and brought here for 4 years….then, I plotted a way to escape, resulting in the death of everyone excluding me and Yu…..I was at the brink of death, yet I was glad that Yu got away….then, another 4 years later, we were reunited on the opposing sides of each other, and after some time, I soon started to fight alongside him and his comrades….and we fought long and hard until, finally the battle was finished, and we could live in peace….but the vampires were brought back down here and the humans began to rebuild…"  
"And I assume you became king and ruled this place, right?"  
"…Yes….but the thing is….I've been doing this for a long while…"  
"Really? Let me guess it was about 20 years since that, right?"  
He blinked owlishly at me.  
Then, a light laugh came out of those quiet lips of his.  
"H-have you done research on your city's history?" He snickered.  
"What? What do you mean?" His amusement came to a stop.  
"It's been a century since I began my rule." He explained.  
"A century, _100 years_."  
"Oh…..wait…100 _YEARS_?!" I practically leaped out of bed, and almost landed on the ground before he got me, _again_.  
"Yes, have you forgotten that I am a _vampire_ , an _immortal_ being?"  
I turned away from him, feeling very idiotic at the moment.  
That's when I felt a close warmness.  
"Mikaela….?" I turned to face him.  
"I guess there's something I also forgot to tell you…" He said.  
He looked hesitant, I didn't really know why though.  
Then, he scooted closer to me, his warmth coming into my space.  
"….Yu-chan and I are also bound by blood, since he, in a way, gave his life up for me…."  
It was silent for a long time, before he wrapped his arms around me.  
"M-mikaela, w-what are you-"  
"Please…forgive me…." He whispered before I heard the sound of a sheath sliding off something and a horrible pain in my stomach.  
The world became a bright white until I saw him, the black figure from my head.  
"It's time to wake up, Yukari…." It said, a dark mist surrounding it.  
"W-who are you?!" I shouted at it.  
"Aw, you don't remember me? What a shame…" He said as I saw a flash of white against black.  
"What do you mean remember?" A long wispy tail of violet mingled in between the soft fog along with a bit of what seemed to be pale skin.  
Then there was the sound of something being stabbed into the earth, and a whoosh as the blackness cleared.  
There, kneeling on a long ebony and lime katana was a red eyed boy with what seemed to be a dress of snow and black along with gloves and long, light purple hair, with one large bang covering a rouge eye.  
He warmly smiled at me, as if he had been awaiting my arrival.  
"I'm your good old friend…." It leaped off the blade, not even moving it an inch.  
"Asuramaru…"

 ***Mikaela***

I came back from the meeting, and was going back to my quarters to see how Yukari was doing.  
When I went to my door, I thought I heard something coming from inside.  
I quietly turned the doorknob and headed inside to see a sleeping Yukari.  
I sat on the bed and watched as she slept, reminding me of when Yu and I were children.  
Then, she started screaming in her sleep, making me jump a bit.  
"Stop!….no…that's not…true!" I heard her yell.  
"Yukari, are you alright?" I asked, worry staining my voice.  
"Leave my head….alone!"  
"Yukari, wake up!" I began to shake her gently, knowing my overpowered strength.  
Her eyes shot open and she started gasping for air.  
"What happened? Where am I?" She asked quickly observing the room.  
"You're in my room, and from what I was seeing, you were having a nightmare." I explained.  
She looked down at the blanket she was in.  
"Mikaela…I'll tell you my story, alright?"  
I was confused at what she said, but I nodded and she began.  
"According to my parents, I was their only child, who looked odd in comparison to them, I had different hair and eye color than them. I grew up having a hard life, and I was homeschooled up until High School when I got enough money to pay the tuition fee since my parents couldn't afford it. That was my life, well, until they fell ill, then I took up a job as a treasure hunter so I could afford their medicines, but, one day, while I was out doing my chores, I came back home to see that they had died while I was out. And since that day, about 3 years ago, I've been living with foster families, saving my money up for college and other things like emergency money. One day I was sent to find an ancient artifact buried deep inside a cavern that eventually lead to you." I summed my life up.  
"That's what you meant when you said that." He said.  
I showed a slight smile….maybe I was opening up a little more around him.  
There was a moment of thought.  
"Um….Yukari…could I get a little closer…?" He almost whispered, a dust of pink on his face.  
"….sure?"  
He came closer.  
We were quiet for an awkwardly long time before he inched a bit closer.  
"I'm sorry…" He said, very quickly before bringing me close to him and placing a light peck on my cheek.  
He had a red-hot blush on his cheeks as he stammered out something barely audible.  
"A-aishiteru…" 


	5. Chapter 5

"YUKARI'S **MISSING**?!" Shion slammed her fists on the desk.  
"Hey, calm down, Shi." Hana said.  
"Calm, down, Sangu? **CALM DOWN**?!" Shion exclaimed at her clubmate.  
"Our friend is out there somewhere, and you want me to sit back and relax?! Sure, let me rest my feet on the desk for an hour or two!"  
"Archer, don't you agree that we should go out and look for her?!"  
The so called 'Anime/Manga Nerd' of the club peeked an eye from behind the cover of his manga.  
"…maybe?"  
He then retreated back into his book.  
"Where's Kaito?! Is he STILL making that test up?!" She shook the room with her demanding voice.  
"Hiragi-senpai, I'm sorry for being late." Kaito ran into the club room, his glasses practically falling off his face.  
"I'll excuse you if you tell me if we should go out and find Yukari!" The President said.  
"Why not, after we're done with our homework, of course."  
"Very well, I'll be getting ready for our departure while you're working." Shion said in an inside voice as she started to pack up their bags.

 ***Yukari***

/He's such an idiot….making a move on me like that…/ I thought as I tried to find the dining hall.  
/But….he's been really lonely….staying in this huge place for a hundred years…./   
I sighed.  
I didn't understand my feelings right know that my stomach was drowning my thoughts in rumbles.  
I then met with that curly blond mess I was thinking about.  
"Mikaela….um…Hai-o…." I felt my face heat up.  
"Hello Yukari…" He said as his face got a bit red.  
"I was just on my way to the dining hall, so if you wouldn't mind…."  
"Yukari, I really do love you, and I hope you feel the same way." He blurted out.  
"But….didn't we just meet like, _two days_ ago or something? How could you feel like that after such a small time?"  
He was silent.  
"Yukari, have you ever gotten a job to locate a sword?"  
"Yeah, I think about four or five times…"  
"Have you ever gotten your hands on a black and green one before?"  
"Black and green…" I thought aloud, trying to remember.  
"I have, yes."  
"Did it ever try to…. _possess_ you…?"  
"No, I don't think so," I began. "But since that day, I've been having freaky dreams."  
His eyes widened.  
"What kind of dreams?"  
"Some had children laughing, some had them screaming, there was even a figure that would talk to me from time to time, and it acted like we were old friends even though I've never met him before."  
"Did you happen to get his name?"  
I thought for a while, digging through every area of my memory.  
"His name….was…..Asuramaru…."

 ***Mikaela***

"No….it can't be right….you can't….be…" I backed away cautiously, but I fell over a knot in the hall's rug.  
"Why are you acting so weird?" She stepped closer.  
"….wait….there's only one way to know….if it's true…" I thought aloud before grabbing Yukari and taking her into my room and plopping her on the fluffy bed.  
"Mikaela what's going on?" She demanded.  
"After what you've told me, I think you may be someone I know….but I have to make sure that it's true…"  
I came next to her and sniffed, checking the scent.  
"W-why are you smelling me?!" She tried to shove me away, but I had an iron grip on her arm that was strong yet gentle.  
/I should have expected that you would've smelled different./ I thought to myself.  
I then lengthened my fangs.  
"Mikae….la…?" Her eyes had a flaw of fear at the sight of my fangs.  
"The other way is the blood test…Yukari…please forgive me…"  
She opened her mouth to respond, but by then, I had already bitten into her neckline.  
She didn't make a sound, which was odd for someone who had never been bitten before.  
I took a good enough sample of her life force, and concentrated on its flavor.  
It had a metallic flavor, like all blood should have, but….then it was the tangy, citrus, flavor, and then it faded into a sweet taste….It tasted like the first drop of blood I drank when I became a vampire…one hundred years ago….  
I drew back and met with her emerald gems, noticing the different light to them.  
"Mika…." She winced as she rubbed her neck sorely.  
"How did your eyes change back to blue….?"  
I felt my eyes swell as I pulled her into a tight embrace, no one else knew about my real eye color before I became a vampire….it _was_ really him.  
"YU-CHAN….I-IT REALLY **IS** YOU….I **KNEW** IT!"  
I had tears of happiness falling down my cheeks uncontrollably.  
"Mika, what happened? Why are you crying? Why does my head hurt so much? **WHY AM I A GIRL**?!"  
A storm of questions came out, but I was too overjoyed to care….I was finally back with my Yu-chan that I had lost all those years ago.  
"M-mika, you're….squeezing me…" He tried to wiggle out, but his face developed a tomato hue for an odd reason before I let him go.  
"Why did I have to reincarnate as a _girl_ …?" He whispered, keeping his arms away from his chest.  
"Yu-chan, I'm so happy that I've seen you again.." I wiped the tears from my face.  
"Okay…" He said as a question, most likely meaning that he didn't remember how he died.  
"Can you please explain why I'm wearing a dress?"  
"Oh, you see…." I told him the whole situation about how Yukari had come here and how I came to know who she was and even telling him the span of time it had been since he had been killed and what was going on now.  
"I…was _killed_?! And it's been a _century_ since the end of the war and the present day?!" He was processing all the information I had just given him.  
"Yes…and I was thinking-"  
"Sir, we have news of humans arriving at the underground gate!" Corra's voice said quickly from the other side of the door.  
"Corra, tell Krul and Ferid that I'll be there!" I ordered as the sound of her footsteps echoed down the corridor.  
I held a hand out to my long lost friend with a paring childlike smile.  
"Let's go, _Yu-chan~_."


	6. Chapter 6

"This is so like that one manga series I read a few years back, where the team of main characters were captured just like us, in the evil wizard's castle…" Archer went on, observing in awe of the castle's interior.  
"Archer, do us a favor and shut up." Shion whispered angrily, very annoyed at the Anime/Manga Fanboy.  
"President, what do we do now?" Kaito turned to his senpai.  
"Yeah, I think we should try to get out of here….but how?" Hana whispered, looking out for any guards.  
"Alright, Archer."  
"Hai?"  
"Do you still have that emperor's key necklace?"  
"Yep, never leave home without it."  
"Good, now-"  
The sound of footsteps cut her off.  
Everyone turned their eyes towards the blend of white and black coming from a large doorway.  
There was a group of about five, almost all of them having red eyes, excluding a teen boy, and wearing very noble clothes.  
"So these are the humans that came into the city~?" An older, flamboyant male observed them.  
"Yes, Sir Ferid." A very polite maid said.  
"Why are we getting such a bombardment of humans lately?" A short, pink-haired girl sighed.  
"I wonder if it has to do with the yearly feeding." The teenage blonde male stated.  
The final girl was silent, her rose eyes staring at the prisoners.  
"So, humans, how did you find this place?" The sapphire-eyed teen boy asked.  
"We just came into a cavern and eventually made it here." Kaito explained.  
"Hm, interesting." The pink pigtail girl wrote in a notebook.  
"Excuse me, um, Mikaela," The silent girl questioned.  
"Yes?"  
"May I ask them something?"  
"Yes, you may."  
"Alright, did you guys come from Tokyo?"  
"Yes, we did."  
"And your names?"  
"Kaito Kimizuki," The dark red haired boy with glasses responded.  
"And they are Hana Sangu, Archer Saotome, and Shion Hiragi." He glanced over to his comerades.  
The girl and the blonde boy exchanged whispers for a few moments.  
Then, they dismissed the guards.  
"Don't you have something to tell them, Yukari?" The young, azure eyed male smiled at the girl.  
The prisoners gasped in disbelief.  
Yukari then took her contacts off, revealing emeralds, and rustled her hair, making it a wild mess.  
"Hey, guys." She grinned awkwardly.  
That set off a variety of different reactions.  
"YUKARI WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE HERE THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Shion scolded.  
"Whoa, you look like that princess from that new anime I'm watching…" Archer gawked.  
"Yukari, you're alright!" Hana smiled.  
"I thought I'd never see the day you would wear something so girly." Kaito grinned.  
They kept on blurting out different things at her, but she didn't mind them.  
She was just glad that her friends were okay.

 ***Yuichiro***

"Yu-chan, your friends have all been given rooms of their own, and we'll release them into the upper world tomorrow." Mika said as he came back inside.  
I was silently lying on the bed, my face buried in the pillow.  
"Yuichiro?"  
"Yeah, Mika?"  
"What's wrong?"  
I got my face out of the fluff.  
"Nothing." I sat up.  
"Yu…..your smell is strange."  
I turned away from him and took a breath test.  
I didn't smell [that] bad.  
"I didn't mean like that," When I turned back, Mika was very close to me, his lips curved in a smile.  
"I meant that I can determine your mood by smell."  
"So, you're like…a dog, then?" I questioned.  
He went from a grin to a devilish smirk.  
"Oh, so should I roll over and shake your hand?"  
"W-what?! M-mika, what are you talking about?"  
"Ruff, ruff." He snickered.  
He saw my reaction and burst out with laughter.  
I couldn't help but join in, I couldn't believe I was alive again.  
I waited until the cool off period to ask him something.  
"Mika, could you tell me how I died?"

 ***Mikaela***

 _I remember that day so vividly…._  
 _The day I lost my Yu-chan…._  
 _"Yu, don't go, you haven't healed all your wounds, and who knows how powerful that monster is against Asuramaru!"_  
 _"Mika, It's alright," He slipped his snowy gloves on. "I've been with JIDA for years now, I can take care of a demon-possessed person."_  
 _"….I…just….don't want to lose you…." I admitted. "For those four long years….all I wanted was to see you again….and when we finally saw each other….I made that wish a vow."_  
 _He pulled me into an embrace._  
 _"Mika, I'll come back, I promise."_  
 _Those words…..contradicted what happened…._  
 _"We tried….and we succeeded…in taking him hostage…" I remember Shinoa reporting._  
 _"He's in the hospital and will be out in about a week….that demon really did a number on him…"_  
 _I saw the glint of sadness in his teammates' eyes._  
 _"H-how's…..Yuichiro?" I stammered out._  
 _I saw Mistuba look down at her feet._  
 _Yoichi turned away._  
 _Kimizuki adjusted his glasses._  
 _"Yu-san….." She began, amber eyes holding back tears._  
 _"Yu-san….didn't make it…."_

 _Shatter…..Sink….Tear….Bleed…Ache…._  
 _…..Grieve….._  
 _It stabbed through me…..the blade of lost emotion that I had found when we were reunited…_  
 _…and now….it was just shards of countless thoughts….emotions….memories…._  
 _I fell….and kept falling deeper into the sea of despair and loneliness._  
 _They try to bring me up….towards joy and companionship…._  
 _But I still sink…._  
 _For a century I've been like this…._  
 _Going deeper every day….and never surfacing…._  
 _….that is….until I found my Yu-chan again…._  
 _Then I could feel the warmth of sunbeams on my skin…..and the joy of company…._  
 _I could understand what 'Ai' was…._  
 _I could finally say my feelings with 'Aishiteru'….and 'Daisuki'…._  
 _I could be happy again…._

When I ended my story, Yu was attempting to keep his tears from coming.  
I smiled, letting tears pour down my face.  
That's when he let them roll on his cheeks.  
We were there, crying about how strange it was that destiny had brought us together yet again after such a long time.  
That's when he decided to say something.  
"Mikaela….Gomenasai…..and…daisuki…"  
I was taken back a bit, since he said it in Yukari's voice and not his own.  
"As do I."  
We brought ourselves into a hug and drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

***Mikaela***

"Hmm….soft….clouds…" I yawned as I cuddled my pillow closer to my face.  
"So….soft…" I revealed sapphire eyes a bit.  
"M-mika…." Yu whispered.  
"Huh…..? What is it, Yu-chan…?" I sleepily asked.  
"I-I think you should see…instead…" He stammered in a feminine tone.  
I creaked my tired eyes to see the rose-cheeked face of Yukari, and I just….happened to be….  
"I-I'm sorry!" I pulled away fast.  
"Y-you were….half-asleep….I wouldn't expect you to….know what it was…" He was turned away.  
"This is why I never wanted to be brought back as a girl!"  
We were stuck in an awkward silence.  
"OOOOOOHHHHHHH MMMMMMYYYYYYYY GGGGGGOOOOOSSSHHHH,"  
Asuramaru spoke up.  
"I think I may have walked in on something…..you two continue….I'll be seeing myself out." _  
_"ASURAMARU, GET YOUR DEMON BUTT OUT OF THAT SWORD AND EXPLAIN _!"  
_ "Explain….what….?"  
"WHY I AM A _GIRL_."  
"Oh….maybe another day…?"  
" _ANOTHER DAY_?! I'VE BEEN IN THIS BODY FOR ALMOST A _WEEK_ , AND I WANT TO GO BACK!" _  
_Silence  
"ASURA-"  
He was stopped by a knock at the door.  
"Sir, they are ready to be sent up to the upper world." Corra reported.  
"Thank you," She replied with the sound of distant footsteps.  
"Hey…Mika…has the world changed at all since I died?" Yu questioned as he went over to the vanity set to put on his contacts.  
"To be honest, I really don't know."  
"So you're telling me you've been under here for a _century_ and have _never_ gone out into the _sun_?"  
I nodded.  
He facepalmed in disappointment.  
"So….how are we going to let them out?" He asked.  
"The same way they came in, they will come out." I explained simply.  
"Do you think we could go up there…..just to see what it's like?" His jade orbs loomed over to me.  
I stood there, adjusting my cloak, thinking.  
"I suppose….if Krul and Ferid could hold down the fort for a day….."  
His face lit up.  
"Really?! I can't wait to see how much has changed since then….and maybe Yukari's friends could help us find mine!"  
I heard his happiness, but had to tell him some cons to his pro.  
"Yu-chan, did you forget that these are - most likely – the descendants of your comrades?"  
"Well…..um…."  
"You know, we could ask that demon of yours that preserved your soul."  
He turned his head at that.  
I heard the sound of a chime from the clock in the corridor.  
"It's time."

 ***Normal***

"About time you let us out!" Shion placed her hands on her hips.  
"Shi-senpai….I think you should just thank them that we're being freed." Hana squeaked.  
"Sir Mikaela has arrived with Lady Yukari." A guard told the other as he opened a door, letting the blue-eyed male and ebony haired female into the estate.  
"YUKARI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT….THAT….MONSTER?!" She gestured towards the male.  
"He isn't a monster, and his name's Mikaela." Yukari crossed her arms.  
"MIKAELA'S A GIRL'S NAM-" Hana shoved her in the side.  
"Yukari, I'm sorry, you know how she is."  
She nodded.  
"Yukari, let's bring them along and get the males." Mikaela suggested.  
They then made their way to where Kaito and Archer were.  
"Archer, are you wearing my glasses?"  
"Yeah, but wait, I need to see how smart I look with them!" The curly brown boy said as he placed the thin frames over his eyes.  
"Wow, I do look like a prep student…" He mumbled to himself.  
"Archer, Kaito, are you guys ready yet?" Yukari came in, followed by the others.  
"Yukari, is that you? I can't see an inch in front of my face without my glasses." He cautiously moved towards her, making sure not to trip over anything.  
"Archer, give Kaito back his glasses."  
"Awww, alright." Archer gave his senpai his vision back.  
"Finally, I can see again, thank you, Yukari."  
She responded with a smile.  
Mikaela narrowed his eyes in displeasure.  
"Mikaela, what's wrong?" Her voice asked.  
"….nothing, let's get moving." He led the group out of the castle.

 ***Mikaela***

"Are we there yet?" The violet-haired human groaned as she dragged behind us.  
"I think so, but, don't give up, Shion!" Yukari encouraged her friend.  
We kept on traveling down the cool, dark cavern until we saw a light.  
"Is that….sunlight?" Hana questioned.  
"I think so…"  
"SUNLIGHT, HOME, FREEDOOOOMMMMM!" Shion had a sudden adrenaline rush and dashed ahead.  
"Shi, hold up!" Archer ran behind her.  
"Archer!" Kaito and Hana followed their comrades.  
"Come on, Mika!" Yu gripped my wrist and brought me towards the sunlight.  
"Yu-chan, wait-" I was interrupted by a blinding light.  
Everything was silent, and I could….feel…wind…?  
I peeked an eye out, and saw a lush, grassy plain, along with a clear, azure sky.  
/This can't be a city….can it…?/  
"Hey, isn't this the park, Kaito?"  
"Yes, but the problem is which one?" He said.  
"Based on it seeming like a plain….wouldn't it be the one close to Shinjuku?" Yukari questioned.  
The quietness of thought fell over them.  
"Yukari? Is that you?" A voice broke the silence.  
"Huh?"  
"Yukari, I knew it was you!" I soon recognized the voice to belong to a male.  
And soon, a male, about her age, came and pulled her into an embrace.  
I felt a ping of anger at the sight of him.  
"Oh, Mikaela this is another friend of mine, he's Hideki Ichinose."  
He held a hand out to me.  
I glared at him, furious of his actions.  
"Mikaela….um, hey, look, a skyscraper!" Yukari pointed to a tall, distant figure.  
It looked like what my clouded memory remembered as a skyscraper, but it seemed a bit….green….  
"Why is there grass on the buildings?" I questioned.  
"Huh? Our city's always been like this." Kaito said.  
I turned my attention to him.  
"Really?"  
The group exchanged quizzical expressions.  
"Where are you from, exactly?" Hedeki asked.  
"I am from Sangui-"  
"He's from America!" Yukari blurted out, placing a palm on my mouth.  
"Oh, really?!" His face lit up. "I heard they have quite a different range of environments, is it true that they have a state that is in the tropics?"  
Thank goodness I took that class in geography from Krul.  
"Y-yes…we have fifty states, and our capital is in Washington D.C, it's a very nice place, where cherry blossoms fall in the spring, just like here." I said, making sure my facts were right.  
"Really? Well, you must feel right at home here in Japan with our Sakura trees."  
His face had a wide grin.  
"Y-yes, it is very comforting." I responded and stood up to see the city I remembered, but it was dressed in constricting vines with thousands of shades of pastel colors, and there were even a few trees on the heads of the towers.  
I saw Yukari come next to me, the wind blowing her bangs in her face.  
"Welcome Home, Mikaela…."


	8. Chapter 8

***Mikaela***

"Yukari, who was that boy?"  
"You mean Hedeki? He's an old friend of mine from school."  
"Really?"  
She had a sly smile on her face.  
"Are you…..somewhat….. _jealous_?"  
My face burned, and I turned fast so she didn't see my blush.  
/Is that this anger I feel towards Hedeki when I see him with Yukari?/  
I felt a warmness from behind me.  
I looked back and saw that certain shade.  
"Mika, I…..I'm so confused…." Yu started. "I have these feelings…..of both Yukari and I….and….I'm just…."  
I pulled him close.  
"I….didn't know whether or not to ask you this….but….do you remember our promise?"  
"I….think I do…."  
"We promised…..before you died…..that we wouldn't share our blood with anyone else…..except us…."  
He was silent in thought.  
"So…..this is the world now….." He rolled over to his other side to gaze out at the brightly lit plant-covered city.  
"Yes…..it….has changed since we've been up here…." My eyes went towards the half-moon.  
"It's amazing what a hundred years can do…..ne, Yu-chan?"  
He didn't answer.  
"Yu-chan….?"  
I peeked over and saw that he was sleeping, probably after watching the glow from below our room.  
I covered him up, and closed my eyes as well.  
That rest felt like the century of grief…..a century of pain…..of heartache and sorrow….was gone…

 ***Yuichiro***

"Yu, I'm sure you understand…..this is what you need to do….." Asuramaru said.  
"Alright….I mean…in order to gain something you must lose something, right?" I grinned.  
He nodded, then looked up to the sky.  
The demon smiled.  
"Time to get up, Yuichiro…"  
I awoke in the hotel room that we came in last night.  
Mika was next to me, a serene look on his face.  
/Hai-o…Mika…../  
that's when a sky blue orb shot open.  
I jumped a bit.  
He quickly faced me, a redness on his face.  
"Y-yu-chan…..um….I...I'm a bit…..thirsty….."  
"Oh, alright then," I brought myself next to him and lifted my head a bit, giving him better access.  
"There, drink up."  
He scooted closer and dug his fangs into my skin, it hurt a bit, maybe because Yukari's body wasn't used to it yet.  
"Thanks…..Yu-chan….." He pulled away and wiped his mouth, smearing some scarlet on his cheek.  
"No problem, we're family, and I had to get used to it since we broke away from the main army."  
He smiled slightly.  
"Hey, Mizuki-chan, time to go!" Kaito knocked on the door.  
I reverted back to her mindset.  
"C-coming!" I quickly snatched up thee spare uniform Shion gave me and went to the bathroom to get ready.  
And I went back to the most boring place on earth.  
/I almost forgot how boring this actually was…../ I watched the teacher start a slideshow.  
/Well, this is my punishment for going into JIDA, right…..?/ He switched to another slide.  
/Ah, whatever…..it's not like thinking about it will make it go away…../ Some hands went up.  
/But…..what if…what Asuramaru said was actually-/  
"Mizuki, can you answer question two, please?" The teacher asked.  
"O-oh…..um…." I could feel the glare from the other students in the room.  
I looked at the board, the question was on the battle at Shinjuku…..  
I glanced at the question.  
"The answer to question number two is Guren Ichinose." Yukari's voice answered.  
"That's correct, thank you Mizuki."  
I bowed and sat back down.  
/That reminds me…/ I peered out the window across the room.  
/What happened to Guren?/

"Mika, I'm hom-" I locked the door and put my school bag on the counter.  
"YU-CHAN~!" He crashed into me, holding me in a hug.  
"W-wha, Mika?!" I was taken back by his action.  
He looked down, with a cheerful expression, like when he was a kid.  
"Welcome home, Yu-chan~."  
"Hey, Yukari, are you going to let us in or what?!" Shion's fist pounded on the door.  
"What are they doing here?"  
"HEY, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, I SAW YOU COME HOME AFTER CLASS!"  
There was a break.  
"HEY, ARE YOU LIESTENING TO ME?! ARE YOU WITH THAT MONSTER AGAIN?!"  
"Shi-chan, calm dow-" Hana tried to cam her friend.  
"HANA, OUR BEST FRIEND AND SQUAD MEMBER IS BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY THAT MONSTER, AND IT'S MY JOB AS LEADER TO GO AND BRING HER BACK!"  
I opened the door and let both girls in.  
Shion then threw a book at Mikaela and took a hold of my wrist.  
"COME ON, WHILE HE'S DISTRACTED!" She kept tugging at my arm, slowly dragging me out the doorway.  
"Shion, what are you talking about? Mikaela's not a monster, and why are trying to take me away from him?"  
She stopped pulling, her eyes slowly grew wide as she let go.  
Hana exchanged a look at her.  
"Yukari, are you in love with him?" Hana questioned.  
"W-WHAT?! N-no…of course not…." I stuttered.  
Shion got a sly smile on her face while Hana beamed.  
Shion then cleared her throat.  
"Well, since we're the only girls in the squad…..it'll be our little secret…." She winked and walked down the hallway with a cheerful Hana following behind.  
I closed the door, and facepalmed.  
I sighed in frustration.  
/What did she just do?/

 ***Asuramaru***

"Poor Yu…." I thought out loud.  
"He's torn between two lives, two worlds, and having to understand everything."  
I sighed.  
"And…I'm all AAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE…"  
I flopped on my back, bored out of my mind.  
The sky was overflowing with clouds…..  
A sign that he was overwhelmed by thoughts.  
/He's going to blame me for this…..and after I preserved his soul…./ I huffed.  
/At least I fulfilled his final wish before he died…right? So he can't blame me then…./  
"It's been too long, _Perfect Asura_ ~."  
I leaped in shock onto my katana perch.  
"Oh….It's _YOU_ ….." I frowned at the entity.  
Red eyes showed a fire of mischief, small black horns peeked through tea green hair and a sly smile pulled at the ends of its cheeks..  
"Did you miss me~."  
I glared at the demon.  
"About time you showed yourself…Kiseki-yo…"


End file.
